Automated food product handling is a well-known industry. This field has been undergoing change as use of robotic and machine vision elements have been incorporated to accomplish or supplement what were food handling tasks previously handled by human line workers. The supplementation of robotics and machine vision elements has been used to varying degrees to improve quality, speed, and yield.
While existing robotic sausage loading machines have proven to be useful for various food product launching and loading applications, improvements that may enhance their performance and ease of use, and reduce cost are possible.